


Nurse ChiChi

by ElisaJ



Category: Dragonball
Genre: Completed, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaJ/pseuds/ElisaJ
Summary: With their son in space and Goku recovering from his fight with the Saiyans, Goku and ChiChi find a way to spend time together.





	Nurse ChiChi

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Special thanks to Funsexydragonball for giving me permission to write this story based on her art. Although an OC from my Life With You story is featured here, this isn’t a tie in to that story.

Traffic was light this late morning as ChiChi pulled into a familiar parking deck of Wukong Hospital. She’s come here every day for almost two months. ChiChi felt as if she was an employee of the hospital instead of a guest.

 

Grabbing her usual six large and loaded tote bags, ChiChi headed for the parking deck elevator. This was becoming routine for ChiChi. While Gohan was discharged and now in space with Krillin and Bulma, Goku was still in the hospital. The injuries Goku sustained in his battle with Vegeta left Goku bedridden in a body cast and a customized medical bed for patients with severe injuries.

 

The doctor told her it will take Goku’s body four months to heal and even then, it wasn’t guaranteed Goku’s body would ever be normal again. Of course the doctor spoke as if Goku was human. He was an alien and that gave her and Goku some hope his body will be normal again by Goku’s standards.

 

“Mrs. Son!”

 

ChiChi turned at the call of her name. She smiled seeing the familiar face of Nurse Fanci. Nurse Fanci worked the floor Goku was on. The pretty blond nurse was a kind woman and a friendly ear of support to ChiChi. She developed sympathy for ChiChi after overhearing ChiChi was separated from her husband and son in the past year. Nurse Fanci allowed ChiChi to stay a few hours after visiting hours were over and sometimes overnight. In return, ChiChi showed appreciation for the nurse’s kindness by sharing food. Hospital food was not enough for Goku’s stomach. So ChiChi would make extra food for him and shared meals with the nursing staff on the floor Goku resided on.

 

Nurse Fanci noticed the bags ChiChi carried with her. She freed ChiChi of one bag and pressed the button for the parking deck elevator.

 

“I thought you were already here,” ChiChi told Nurse Fanci.

 

“I have a mid-shift. I’ll get off at eleven tonight.” Nurse Fanci peeked in the bag she held. It was stuffed with food. “I still can’t believe your husband eats all this.”

 

The two stepped in the elevator. Nurse Fanci pressed for the ground level of the hospital floor. “This is only half of what I usually cook for him. Since Goku’s still recovering, his appetite isn’t 100% yet.” ChiChi pointed to the bag Nurse Fanci held. “That’s for everyone on the floor.”

 

“Thanks! By the way, you have to give me your recipe for the dishes you made yesterday. I wanna cook it for my fiancé when he comes home this weekend. His tour is ending and we can finally plan our wedding.” She squealed. “I’m so excited I may jump him naked when he walks in the door.”

 

ChiChi would never tell Nurse Fanci this but she was a bit envious. It’s been over a year since she and Goku had intimacy. Grieving over Goku’s death and Gohan’s abduction killed any desires for sex. When she and Gohan shared the room with Goku, ChiChi couldn’t think of that part of her body. However, with Gohan gone and she and Goku alone, small fires were burning in her. Alone, she and Goku finally had a much needed talk over everything that happened since his death. Also alone, the two shared kisses. Unfortunately, that was all they could do with Goku wrapped like a mummy and trapped in that strange medical bed. It didn’t stop ChiChi’s mind from wandering. Sometimes she wondered if she could move up to Goku’s face and allow Goku to love her with his mouth. She could return the favor to him. The bandages weren’t wrapped around his intimate areas. If she _wanted_ to…

 

Oh, what was she thinking?! This was a hospital. They couldn’t do that. She will have to wait until Goku was discharged from the hospital.

 

However long that may be. Geez. Why did she have to suffer so much? It was as if the Gods were playing a cruel joke on her.

 

Nurse Fanci noticed ChiChi was quiet as they stepped off the elevator. Her cheeks were pink, too. “I’m guessing you and Goku haven’t taken advantage of finally being alone.” ChiChi didn’t say anything but her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. “You should,” she told her bluntly. “You’re finally alone now. It might be your only time to be alone at night for a while.”

 

ChiChi turned to her at the surprising news. “What do you mean?”

 

“My boss was lenient allowing you to stay after hours when your son was here. She doesn’t think it’s appropriate now with your son not in the room anymore.”

 

“I see.” ChiChi met the woman few times. She appeared nice but she understood the head nurse’s reason she and Goku couldn’t be alone anymore after hours.  

 

They entered the ground level of the hospital. Nurse Fanci waved at a few familiar faces before she and ChiChi stepped on the elevator to where Goku resided. Alone again, Nurse Fanci told her, “However, if you happen to be walking around in a nurse’s outfit after hours, my boss won’t notice you in Goku’s room.”

 

“Nurse’s outfit?”

 

“Sometimes we have to change uniforms at work. There’s always a spare in the nurse’s locker room. It’s at the end of the hall to your husband’s room and it’s usually empty at nine at night since all nurses are either at their station or doing rounds to patient’s room.”

 

The doors opened and the two stepped off the elevator. “Of course you need to know the passcode to get in.”

 

ChiChi was flattered at Nurse Fanci’s offer but she couldn’t do that. “I really can’t. It wouldn’t be right.”

 

Nurse Fanci walked ChiChi to the door of Goku’s room. “8491 is a lucky number don’t you think?”

 

ChiChi stared at the woman. Was she….?  


Nurse Fanci repeated. “I think I’ll play 8491 in the Lucky 4 lottery tonight. Who knows? I might get lucky. You might get lucky, too.” She winked at ChiChi and walked off.

 

ChiChi knew what Nurse Fanci just did but ChiChi couldn’t possibly do what Nurse Fanci was suggesting. It was indecent, illicit and highly improper!

 

* * *

 

 

‘I cannot believe I’m doing this.’

 

But here she was bypassing the elevator and heading towards the nurse’s locker room. A few minutes ago she kissed Goku good night. She was heading home but when she got to the elevator, she found herself looking towards the end of the hall where the nurse’s locker room were.

 

If only this afternoon didn’t happen.

 

_This was torture._

_When Nurse Fanci came into Goku and ChiChi’s room that afternoon, she explained she had to change Goku’s bandages and give Goku a sponge bath. Much to ChiChi’s surprise, Nurse Fanci asked ChiChi to assist her. Right then, ChiChi should’ve suspected she was being set up._

_“So, Dr. Neal told me Goku’s healing faster than expected,” Nurse Fanci said after she carefully removed Goku’s bandages around his chest. She dumped the old and smelly bandages in the trash on her cart while ChiChi dipped a sponge in a bowl of warm water. “A few more tests will be performed in the morning but prognosis are good that Goku will be moved to a normal bed tomorrow.”_

_Since Goku has been wrapped for a month, Dr. Neal ordered Goku’s bandages and cast to be replaced. This allowed Goku to be cleaned by a sponge bath. With Goku dead and in the hospital recovering, she didn’t give much thought over their lack of intimacy. However, something stirred in her, as she gently bathe Goku’s chest with a wet sponge._

_He was bigger than last time she saw him. That training he received from King Kai was very effective. As she rubbed the sponge from his chest to his chiseled abs, ChiChi caught Goku’s gaze. He was blushing. When Goku was bandaged weeks ago, she could hear Goku yelling and griping at the nursing staff. Goku didn’t like being touched this way by anyone except with her. Seeing his heated gaze, she saw the need and loneliness in his eyes. He missed her intimately, too._

_“I called my fiancé on my break. He told me he’s coming in on Flight 8491.” Nurse Fanci neatly stacked the clean bandages as she waited for ChiChi to finished Goku’s sponge bath. “I’m so excited to be with him after being apart for so long. We’re like any couple who’s been apart for a long time. We’re gonna take any opportunity to be together.” She smiled brightly at ChiChi. “8491. I just love that number.”_

_ChiChi blushed as she understood what Nurse Fanci was telling her. Instead of a sponge, her hands mistakenly touched the muscles on Goku’s chest. His skin felt so warm under her hands. His muscles felt so tight. Gripping the skin underneath her fingers, ChiChi’s mind flashed back to over a year ago. She was pinned to the bed, gripping this chest as Goku moved in and out of her in rapid session. She could still hear her screams and Goku’s grunts as he slid in and out of her._

_Feeling eyes on her, ChiChi noticed Goku looking at her tensely again. She knew that look. Her insides tightened. She thought she could wait but she needed this. She needed him. Tonight._

 

ChiChi reached the nurse’s locker room without trouble. She looked around nervously before typing 8491 into the keypad. The door clicked. ChiChi turned the knob and entered before she could change her mind. The locker room was empty as she was told. Her eyes fell on what had to be nurse’s uniform closet. Well, she’s come this far. There was no turning back now. 

 

Twenty minutes later, ChiChi looked herself over in the mirror. Her hair was free from its bun and pulled back in a ribbon. There were spare nurses’ uniforms in the closet but this one was the only one to fit. The white nurse’s uniform was so snug, forcing her to leave the top button open. It did flatter her small waist and curvy hips but it was too short for her liking as it stopped at her mid thighs. ChiChi figured she looked like the women in those movies Master Roshi like.

 

Hmm ChiChi wondered as she viewed herself. Maybe that’s how she should play this. She smiled, liking the idea as ChiChi placed the white nurse’s cap on her head to complete the outfit. Yes. That’s _exactly_ how she will play it.

 

ChiChi left the nurse’s locker room. She checked both ways of the empty halls before she sped walked down the corridor to Goku’s room. As she walked by the Nurse’s Station, ChiChi saw Nurse Fanci sitting at the desk. She flashed ChiChi a wicked grin and a thumb’s up before watching the married woman enter the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Goku was jolted awake!

 

His eyes opened to a dimly lit room. He fell asleep not long after ChiChi kissed him goodbye and went home for the night. What… what had awakened him?

 

“Uhhh!” Goku grunted; his body grew taunt. He felt something. Something warm and wet on him. Looking down, Goku saw someone on him, a woman at his waist, sucking his…. “Ahh!”

 

He groaned, his head pressing back on his cushioned pillow as a warm tongue licked the head of his penis. ‘She’s sucking me off!’ This was wrong he told himself. Only ChiChi could do this. He made a promise to her. He let out a loud moan as the woman’s lips closed over him. Soft hands cupped him and gently rolled his balls in her hands while she moved up and down his thick length.

 

“Damn!” he moaned aware of the intense tingling moving to his throbbing sex. Whoever she was, she sucked him like his wife. But it wasn’t ChiChi. He had to resist. He had to stop this woman. Goku tried to move his legs in an attempt to kick the woman off him but he only hurt himself, causing his body to spasm in pain. “Get….off!” he gritted at the woman.

 

The woman didn’t listen. In fact, she doubled her efforts, sucking him harder while her hand moved quicker. Her delicious tongue swept around his throbbing sex. “No,” he moaned feeling his orgasm building, feeling himself start to leak. “Nngg!” That tongue licked his tip again. The more he tried to resist, the more persistent the woman became with her sucking, cupping and licking. He tried to control himself but his hips, still sore, moved on its own as his body was peaking. He wasn’t one to lose the battle of the wills but in his vulnerable state, he couldn’t stop himself as he grunted loudly and exploded. His body pulsed as spurts of his liquid filled her mouth.

 

This woman made him betray his wife. He hoped she chokes on it.

 

Moments later, Goku felt the woman withdraw his softening organ from her mouth. He panted, shocked, upset and ashamed of himself. What had he done? Damn his body for not being strong enough; damn him not resisting this woman and her wonderful mouth.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that,” he told the woman in the dark. “Only my wife does that.”

 

Silence from the woman. Did she feel guilty? She should. What she did was a bad thing.

 

A laugh echoed in the room. A familiar laugh that reached Goku’s ears.

 

Goku’s body healed a lot faster than any human patient but he wasn’t completely healed. As a result, sometimes his body act weird. Right now he felt ChiChi’s Ki at the end of the bed. That wasn’t right since ChiChi left for the night. She went home but his body told him she was here.

 

In the dimly lit room, he could make out a woman on his bed. From the white hat on her head, Goku knew it was a nurse and yet the Ki he felt from this woman was his wife.  

 

“ChiChi?” It felt like her but it didn’t look like her.

 

The woman crawled on him coming into the light. Goku’s entire body grew rigid, his mouth fell open as his wife’s pretty face came into view. “It’s Nurse ChiChi.”

 

“Huh?” It really was his wife! His body was shaking; his mind too stunned to form coherent words.

 

“Hello, Goku.” ChiChi licked her lips at him. She sat up and straddled his waist. “You still taste delicious.”

 

“Why are you in that outfit?” Goku questioned as his eyes raked over her body in the nurse uniform. Her breasts look ready to burst, her waist looked so tiny and her legs straddled him, hiking up her uniform to where it barely passed over her hips. She looked good. “And why are you here? I thought you went home.”

 

“Go home?” ChiChi feigned innocence. “I just started my shift. I’m Nurse ChiChi. I’ll be your nurse for the night.”

 

“Uhhh…..” What was ChiChi talking about? “So, you’re gonna stay here tonight?” ChiChi nodded. “Oh.” Well, that was a relief. It won’t be so lonely with ChiChi here. “Wha…” he grunted as ChiChi deliberately settled against his soft organ. She wasn’t wearing underwear. “ChiChi….” he said uncertain. “What are you doing?”

 

“Nurse ChiChi,” she corrected him. ChiChi’s caressed Goku’s face with her right hand. “You poor dear. I understand you were separated from your wife and son for a year. That had to be hard.”

 

“Huh?” Why was ChiChi acting like she doesn’t know this? They had this talk.

 

“I imagine you were lonely.”

 

“Well, running on Snake way was lonely but when I reached King Kai’s place, it wasn’t so bad.”

 

ChiChi opened another button of her uniform. “I’m sure King Kai provided you with adequate physical training except in one area.”

 

Goku thought for a moment. “No. King Kai’s training was physically brutal. There wasn’t any area he missed.”

 

ChiChi laughed as she opened another button, exposing her bare breasts to her sweet, innocent husband. “Oh, I think there was one area he missed.” ChiChi rubbed her moistening sex against Goku’s relaxed organ.  

 

The reaction was immediate! “ChiChi,” Goku sucked in a breath as ChiChi grind him. “Why are you doing this?”

 

“Nurse ChiChi,” ChiChi slapped a hand over his bandaged chest. “And I’m here to help you, Goku. Surely after a year,” she rubbed against him, “this muscle needs training.” She moaned feeling some relief as their sex rubbed against each other. “I need training, too.”

 

When he thought about it, it _had_ been a while. Over a year actually. “Okay, but I’m kind of stuck, ChiChi—“ he groaned as ChiChi pulled away. She moved up so she was sitting on his stomach. “Why’d you stop? It was starting to feel good.”

 

“Nurse ChiChi,” ChiChi repeated. “I won’t reward you unless you call me by my name.” ChiChi read the confusion in Goku’s eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him. Dropping the persona, she whispered. “This may be the only time you are this vulnerable. I can be in full control for once instead of fighting you to be on top.”

 

ChiChi resumed kissing Goku. As her tongue slid between his lips, his eyes widened in realization. It finally clicked for Goku. The strange behavior in ChiChi. Her insistence he call her ‘Nurse ChiChi.’ Goku shifted his face, breaking their kiss. “You wanna roleplay now? But…. but we’re in the hospital.”

 

He was starting to whine and when Goku whined like this, it meant he didn’t want to do something and he would do his best to get out of it. ChiChi felt her anger rising. He wasn’t gonna whine his way out of this! ChiChi pulled back. “Spring Festival. Hot Air Balloon! You owe me!”

 

Goku’s brows furrowed in confusion. He remembered attending festivals at Gyu-Mao’s kingdom every fall and spring. “So? What did that----Ohhhh!!”

 

_It was a simple task. Test the tethered hot air balloon that will be featured for the Spring Festival at Gyu-Mao’s castle. It would be a new feature at the festival along with the Ferris Wheel and Tilt O Whirl._

_Aki and Mr. Lupp, villagers of Gyu-Mao’s kingdom would be operating the hot air balloon. The hot air balloon was tied at four points in an open field. From his station on the ground, Mr. Lupp would operate controls to make sure the tethered ropes didn’t tangle and stayed secure to the hot air balloon as it rose in the air and when its lowered to the ground. Aki would be in the basket with patrons as the pilot. Unfortunately, Mr. Lupp had a family emergency and couldn’t assist Aki to test the hot air balloon today. So Goku and ChiChi volunteered to help Aki. ChiChi was given the job as test pilot as Aki and ChiChi agreed Goku shouldn’t handle that task. The crash course Aki gave ChiChi was enough for her to successfully pilot the hot air balloon to its 100 feet limit._

_“How is it?” Aki talked to ChiChi through the two way radio._

_“The view is great!” ChiChi told him. “The people will love it!”_

_“What do you think, Goku?” Aki asked._

_ChiChi handed Goku the radio. “It’s not Nimbus but I like it.” The radio fell silent. “Hello?” Nothing. Goku shook the radio. “Helloooooo!!” He looked to ChiChi for an explanation. “I don’t think he heard me.”_

_ChiChi examined the radio in Goku’s hand. “Oh, Goku.” She put his finger on a switch. “You have to turn this switch to open two way communication. You must’ve flipped it off when I gave the radio to you.”_

_Understanding, Goku flipped the switch and repeated. “It’s not Nimbus but I like it.”_

_“I’m setting the timer to five minutes since that’s the limit we’re giving everyone who wants a ride,” Aki told him. “Then I’ll bring you down and we can call the testing a success.”_

_“Can we stay up here longer?” Goku requested._

_ChiChi’s brows wrinkled, puzzled. “Why?”_

_Goku shrugged. “I want to. It’s a nice view. Please,” Goku begged._

_ChiChi eyed him skeptically before shrugging. “Fine,” ChiChi gave in, “but not too long. We have to check on Gohan. He should be waking up from his nap soon.”_

_“If you two are gonna stay up there for a bit, I can go to the castle and get some lunch,” Aki chimed in. “The king is providing lunch for the crew and I haven’t eaten since breakfast.” The radio suddenly fell silent. Goku looked down to see the tiny dot that was Aki jogging towards Gyu-Mao’s castle._

_ChiChi had her back to Goku. She was opposite of him with her hands on the basket, looking out at the amazing view before them. Goku grinned as he lowered the radio to basket floor. ChiChi might get upset but he knew he could convince her to what he wanted._

_“It is an amazing view,” ChiChi commented. “Dad’s kingdom look so pretty up here. We’ll have to come up here with Gohan tomorrow.”_

_“Mm-hmm,” Goku agreed as he sauntered to her. She looked cute in her blue sleeveless, buttoned shirt and white shorts. The clothes were a change from her traditional wear but when the weather was warmer, ChiChi often preferred modern clothes. Goku was glad ChiChi dressed more modern today. It made her more accessible for what he wanted, and with Aki gone for twenty, maybe thirty minutes, they didn’t have a lot of time._

_Goku pressed his body against ChiChi’s from behind. They lurched and ChiChi gripped the basket tighter. “Careful, Goku. I don’t want us to fall.”_

_Goku wrapped an arm around her waist, assuring her should they fall, she was safe with him. “Do you think you would be in danger if we fall?”_

_Realizing her folly, she laughed. She’s married to the world’s strongest man after all. Goku wouldn’t let them fall to their deaths. “My mistake.” She felt his mouth on her neck. The action caused her to giggle. His hand on her left breast caused her to blush. His other hand unbuttoning her shorts and slipping in caused her to squeal. “Goku! What are you doing?!”_

_“I don’t think Nimbus would let us be intimate on it and I’ve wanted us in the skies for a while.” His tongue licked her neck, the hand on her breast pinched a nipple protruding through her shirt, his hand between her legs stroke her faster. He grinned feeling moisture on his fingers. “I’ll settle for his.”_

_ChiChi gripped the basket tightly. “Wait. We can’t.” She felt a finger slipped inside her and she automatically clenched around him. She whimpered feeling Goku tug her ear with his teeth. It was always a sensitive spot for her. “Ah!” she sighed feeling a second finger slip in her. Her back arch and her hips ground against his hardening shaft._

_“We can if we want it,” Goku whispered in her ear. “And I want it.” It was a curse and blessing marrying a free spirited man like Goku. It was good he was up for anything as long it was fun and it felt good. It was bad as he pulled her along with him in moments like this; moments when she had to be the responsible and he wouldn’t allow it._

_Her sighs gave way to soft cries as he worked her sensitive nerve with the increasing speed of his fingers. As a martial artist, Goku could move so fast one couldn’t see his movements. ChiChi later learned Goku didn’t limit this skill to his martial arts. ChiChi’s gripped on the basket turned her knuckles white due to the speed Goku moved his fingers in her._

_“Should I stop?”_

_“No…..” ChiChi shuddered. “Don’t stop.”_

_“Bossing me again?” he teased. He could feel it. She was close. “You sure love doing that.” He pinched ChiChi’s hardened clit causing her to shriek and her tightened body to convulse on him._

_ChiChi’s legs buckled but Goku’s arm around her waist kept her on her feet. Lost in the pleasure of her release, ChiChi was vaguely aware of her shorts and soaked panties falling to her ankles; her shirt opened and bra pushed over her breasts. Were Goku’s hands squeezing her bare breasts? Is he….is he naked behind her?!_

_“That was a good warm up, ChiChi,” she heard Goku say. “Now it’s time for the real thing.”_

_ChiChi’s eyes opened as she was suddenly awakened. Wait. They were still in the hot air balloon. Was he…. “Ohhh!” His thick, hot sex slid between her legs. When he took her this way, he always felt bigger, felt he went deeper in her. Goku, as always had control of his body, control over her when they were this way. Even in this element, Goku moved with skill and grace that befitted a master of martial arts while she was coming undone. Her body didn’t react to her mind but only to Goku; moving to his rhythm, rapid thrusts and basic needs._

_“Feels good,” Goku whispered behind her. “You smell good.”_

_ChiChi fell under his spell. The pleasure swirling in her caused by him was impossible to ignore. She no longer feared sex in a hot air balloon, a hundred feet in the air. She no longer feared toppling out. She was hot, wet and mad with lust. With each thump and slam of Goku’s strong hips, her cheeks quivered; and the basket rocked dangerously. They could topple over and it thrilled her! She knew Goku would never let it happen but how far could they go; how far could they push it?_

_Emboldened, ChiChi grabbed Goku’s hand that squeezed her right breast. He brought his hand down between her legs. “Touch me,” she whispered to him._

_The request was almost too much for Goku. The basket lurched and they tipped further this time. Goku released his hand on ChiChi’s other breast and gripped her hand that held the basket in place. While his left hand steady them, his other stroke between her. “Harder,” ChiChi directed him. “A little more,” she gasped. “There! Keep it there!”_

_Feeling himself near the end Goku sped up his hips. Slam. Slam. Slam. Faster and deeper he went thrusting in her sensitive, wet sex; his fingers stroked and pinched her sensitive nub while ChiChi held on for dear life until she succumbed to her orgasm. Her clenching body pushed Goku over the edge as he gripped her hips, molded his body to hers and poured his seed into her._

_Neither move for several moments. Goku reacted first by loosening his hold on ChiChi. Without him to hold her, ChiChi’s legs buckled and her knees touched the basket floor._

_As they recovered from their intense union, a crackling sound was heard on the radio then Aki’s voice. “If you’re done, I can let you down now.”_

ChiChi’s cheeks were cherry red. Years later and it was still distressing to think about it. “It’s still embarrassing. I can’t believe you left the radio on!”

 

“He only heard the end of it,” Goku defended himself. “We were too high up for him to really see us.” While ChiChi was horrified being caught in a personal way, Goku found it funny. “To make us feel better, Aki told us he and his ex-girlfriend were caught by her Dad. That never happened to us.”

 

“It doesn’t matter. The hot air balloon incident wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for you. For that and leaving me alone for a year, you owe me this.”

 

He wasn’t in any position to argue against her request. “You are aware someone could walk in on us.”

 

That’s where he was wrong. With Nurse Fanci outside, ChiChi was confident that wouldn’t be a problem. “It’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

 

“Okay,” Goku gave in, “But I can’t move.”

 

“I know.” ChiChi’s smile was wicked. “That makes it even better.”

 

Goku gulped. What did _that_ mean?

 

ChiChi’s fingers glided over his face in a sweet caress. “I’m in control now.”

 

Goku looked at the door worriedly. “Can we really do this?”

 

ChiChi turned Goku’s head so he was facing her. “We can if we want it.” She leaned forward until her lips tug his into a sensual kiss. “And I want it.”

 

Kissing ChiChi and not touching her was pure torture. When her tongue slid in his mouth like this and danced with his, Goku wanted nothing more than to press ChiChi’s body against his. He wanted to show her how much he liked what she was doing. Goku tried to move his body, his arms, his legs anything to touch ChiChi but only received a spasm of pain in return. So much so ChiChi pulled back worriedly. “Did I hurt you?”

 

Goku shook his head frustrated at his condition. “No. I’m trying to move and I can’t.”

 

“Just relax and trust me with your body like I trust you.”

 

“I do but,” he whined, “I really wanna touch you.”

 

ChiChi slid up Goku’s body until she hovered over his mouth. “Then touch me,” she commanded. She grinned down at him. Never in her life had she felt so powerful over Goku. There were times he submitted to her intimately but it always ended up with ChiChi having the tables turned on her. Not this time she thought confidently. This time….

 

“Oh!” She yelped as she felt Goku’s tongue swirling around her sensitive bud. She gripped the round headboard and steadied herself so she didn’t fall on Goku’s face. Her legs settled on both sides of his face, her body moved up and down in a little dance as Goku’s tongue did amazing things to her insides. “Ahh!” she sighed feeling his tongue thrust in her neglected hole. A year without this; a year without his tongue thrusting in her, his teeth nibbling her folds and sensitive nub was worth it to have this moment. Her heated body tingled, eyes closed as he feasted on her. “More!” She spread her legs further, loving the feel of his tongue sweeping over her. “Oooo…..” She could feel it building, a yearlong climax in the making. Her body bounced, her fingers nearly bending the metal headboard tightly as she came on him. Her body dropped; inadvertently smothering Goku as she was lost in her sexual release.

 

She panted with her head leaning against the round headboard. She was unmoving until she heard a muffled, “Ummm cheechee?”

 

ChiChi looked down to see she was sitting on her husband’s face. She jerk back until she was sitting on his chest. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to smother you.”

 

In response, Goku licked his lips, grinning. “I’m fine, Nurse ChiChi. I forgot how good you taste.”

 

“You’re really okay?”

 

“Yeah. I’m just really hard right now.”

 

ChiChi turned and saw Goku standing erect with pools of liquid oozing at the tip. “I think I can do something about that.”

 

ChiChi’s insides were twitching. Finally, she will have her way with Goku and she didn’t have to worry about him knocking her on her back and taking over. He’ll have to accept her controlling the pace, moving as fast and slow as she pleased. Her smile was evil as her nails dug into his bandaged chest while lowering herself on him.

 

“Nnngh!” she grunted feeling Goku stretch her insides. A year away she forgot his size. She meant to ease herself on him but the hunger to feel Goku inside, pumping him in her tight sex consumed her. She gripped his chest and slammed down hard, burying all of him inside her.

 

Both howled at their union. The sudden pain at the large intrusion eventually gave way to wonderful sensations for ChiChi as she buck her hips back and forth, sometimes rising slowly to only his tip was inside before slamming down on him again.

 

Goku’s eyes were open, his mouth grunting each time ChiChi slammed down on him. He missed this feeling of ChiChi’s warm and tight sex sliding up and down him. It was torture for him, watching ChiChi bounce up and down him, watch her breasts jiggle, teasing him, taunting him he couldn’t to touch her. ChiChi rode him so fast and hard the cute, white hat she wore toppled off her head. He want so badly to roll over and pump her until she gripped the sheets, until she was screaming but he was at her mercy. He hated that she had so much control over him deciding when to go fast, when to go slow. He hated it but secretly he also loved it. It thrilled him and challenged him. Even in his vulnerable state, even if he was causing pain for himself, he wasn’t giving up complete control. He thrust his hips up, burying himself into ChiChi when she tried to slip out.

 

“Oh!” ChiChi gasped at the sudden thrust. She looked down to see Goku smirking at her. Still the fighter her husband was. ChiChi returned the smirk and slammed down on him. Up and down she went. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. The deeper she took him, the higher her cries got as it mixed with his moans. While it was thrilling to be in control over Goku this way, it was also torture for her. He couldn’t touch her the way she wanted him to; the way he often did before she reached her peak and she needed to be touched. Rocking back and forth on Goku with closed eyes, her fingers slid to wear they were joined. Sliding and touching their bodies where they joined overwhelmed ChiChi to another orgasm.

 

“Ah!” Goku groaned as he felt himself pulsing around her clenching sex. His hips shot up as he spurted himself inside her. He winced at the pain shooting up his back. Just as his hips dropped back on his bed, he grunted feeling his wife’s body fall on him. The sex was great but ChiChi might be setting back his recovery a few weeks. “Nurse ChiChi?” he called after moments of silence.

 

ChiChi propped her chin on his chest. She was so relaxed having a long itch finally scratched. “Just ChiChi. How do you feel?”

 

“I feel good.” It wasn’t a complete lie. He did feel good but he knew he was gonna feel it in the morning.

 

“Liar.” She knew he was hurting but she was happy he was willing to put aside some pain so they both could feel good together. ChiChi laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you. Thank you for doing this.”

 

Goku smiled down at ChiChi. “I just like making you happy, ChiChi.”

 

* * *

 

Outside, Nurse Fanci sat at her station speaking to her boss, Nurse Loy. Both were eating the dishes ChiChi made for the nursing staff. “So, did she do it?”

 

“Yep,” Nurse Fanci confirmed with a nod.

 

“Good. I’ve never seen a more uptight woman in my life.” Nurse Loy ate another bit of ChiChi’s food. “Excellent cook but a woman who needed a cock badly.”

 

“I was a little concern.” Nurse Fanci tapped her monitor with her fork. On it were all readings of all the patients on the floor. “Son Goku’s heart readings were off the charts. I thought she was killing him.” She whispered. “I peeked inside to make sure she wasn’t killing him.”

 

“Mmm,” Nurse Loy was impressed. “And?” She didn’t want to be left out of the details.”

 

“Let’s just say I wish my fiancé was coming home tonight. I’m gonna need my vibrator to get what I saw out of my system.”

 

The monitor at Nurse Fanci’s desk beeped again. It always alerted her when there was sudden change in a patient’s heartrate or blood pressure.  Nurse Loy looked over Nurse Fanci’s shoulders concerned. “What’s going on? Which room?”

 

Nurse Fanci studied her screen and read where the warning beep was coming from. “Son Goku’s. Heartrate. Again.”

 

Both women grinned and finished their meals.


End file.
